


My sexuality shouldn't matter.

by ManiacManaged4749



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacManaged4749/pseuds/ManiacManaged4749
Summary: It's taken him a long time to tell people. He's been in the closet for years and finally he can tell the person he loves the most who he is and not ruin anything like it has done before.
Relationships: Kelly Grayson/Ed Mercer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	My sexuality shouldn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different sort of fan fic and is just a what if. It would be great for THe Orville to have an LGBTQ character that isn't Bortus. Please don't come for me this is just an idea. Thanks, enjoy!

It's taken him a long time to tell people. He's been in the closet for years and finally he can tell the person he love the most who he is and not ruin anything like it has done before. He has been dreading this all day. He has told a few people when he was younger but no one ever got it and cared about him so he just pushed it aside and hid it especially from his parents. Yeah his parents were kind and loving but in the way of LGBTQ+ people, they weren't so supportive. For ages, throughout his whole life, some of society had told him that being part of the community was bad. As the years, went by he just kept it to himself. He only told a handful of people he trusted of his massive secret but still when he told them they didn't care, they didn'thave a reaction, they just stood there and didn't say that 'It is fine. We accept you.' He never got a reaction just blank stares and because they didn't listen about anything he said, he never told anyone else.

He and Kelly had been married for about a year now and together for about 3 years and this was the first time he had felt safe and happy for a long time. She accepted his quirks and flaws and didn't tried to stop them, just weaved round them. The past 3 years had been a life changing experience for him. He never thought he would be here today. He was so close to getting a captaincy and he was married to the most wonderful woman alive.

He had gotten home from a long day's shift and this was the day he was going to finally tell her. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner and humming along to the distant sound of Don't Stop Believing by Journey, a classic song. The smell of mac and cheese rushed through his nose as he entered the living room and her humming became louder and louder. "Smells delicious," he spoke up, snapping her back to reality.

"Thanks. How was work?" Kelly turned around leaning heself against the counter top, giving him room to come up to her and give her a kiss.

"The usual." He placed a kiss on her lips. "How was your work today?"

"Boring, not much happened. Athough, Admiral Tomlin was giving our team a lecture and accidently said 'orgasm' rather than 'organism'." He gave her look, "Long story." She turned back around and started to dish the dinner out. THe room lapsed into silence as they began to tuck into the food on their plates.

"So, I've been needing to tell you something. Something that I haven't told many peope and want you to know." He spoke up, not knowing what to say. "This is hard for me to say as I have only told it to a few people and still haven't gotten used to saying it to people as I'm worried about what people think of me but I trust you. I did kinda have a speech planned but I can't remember it." That got a giggle from Kelly. "What I am tying to say is, I've had this secret for a while now and I don't want to hide it from you. I don't know wether this will come as a shock to you or not but here it goes." He took a deep breaath and said, "I'm bisexual."

She looked at him proccessing everything he had said and there it was. She had a sneeking suspicion he was but didn't want to force him to say it and she was so proud that he had finally told her. It must have been a relief for him to get it off his chest. "I know." She paused seeing his head dip down in despair not wanting to hear what she could say. "But it isn't a problem. I still love. In fact, I love you even more because you are able to tell me. It's not something to be sorry about."

He lifted his head up and looked at her in the eyes, she was being truthful. He shouldn't have been worried, he knew she would react this way but he was still scared. "Really?" His voice broke, "You're not upset that I am or angry?" She nooded her head side to side and she reached out to grab his hands.

"The opposite actually. I'm really proud that you were able to tell me. And plus, now that you have told me, we can compare boys together." She winked, earing her a laugh off Ed. "In all seriousness, I'm so happy you told me, being bisexual isn't a problem, I think it is the oppiste in my opinion, but there is nothing to be scared about. This means that can be youself around me and I'm so happy you can."

"Thanks," was al he could say, "I-" He was cut off by Kelly reaching out to grab his face and kissing him. Heat rushed around his face and blushed at the unexpected surprise and as the kiss finished she pulled away just in time to see his school-boy grin everytime that something like this happened. "Alright," he spoke, a little flusted, "Let's get back to dinner it is probably cold by now."

* * *

Kelly remembered every last bit off that memory like most of when she was with Ed. She was so proud and still is proud of his courage to tell her. She had seen him grow over the years she has know him and could not be prouder. Even though he is still not out to most people, she is happy he can be himself around her.

She loved him then and still loves him now. Being Captain and Commander on the same ship was difficult but it is the best, even though they can't be together for now there is still an option in the future. This ship was a dream for him and he got it. He deserved every last bit off it. She turnrd to look at him sat beside her and she couldn't help but show the widest smile when she saw him. They both worked well together and were both anchors for each other and couldn't think of anything better.

Ed turned to look at her and spoke up, "What are you doing? You've got a massive grin, what are you up to?" He questioned, trying to contain a laugh.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this sort of fan fic. Any feedback or help is greatly appriciated. Thanks!


End file.
